


At the Boards

by theseventhmarch



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grand Prix Final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseventhmarch/pseuds/theseventhmarch
Summary: Grand Prix Final 2018.





	At the Boards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnquads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnquads/gifts).



This is their first Grand Prix Final together. Yuzuru marches ahead of everyone else to the boards and sets down Pooh on them. Boyang follows suit and sets down Peppa. Jason sets down Tigger. Brian sets down his elbows.

Nathan and Shoma look over with judgmental eyes. Mihoko smiles patiently while Raf tries to regain Nathan’s attention.

Boyang starts playing finger-guns with Jason. Brian clears his throat pointedly. Yuzuru slings a web to Boyang, who returns the gesture eagerly.

“Boys, it’s practice time.”

Just then, Mikhail arrives with a broomstick.

Shoma facepalms. Nathan purses his lips. The Cricket brothers laugh.


End file.
